The Greatest Speech
by bluejayofdreams
Summary: After the war Kinglsey asks Harry to speak to the world


I do not own Harry Potter I am not JK Rowling to my deepest regret. I am doing this for fun nothing more

I want to take this few moments to thank you for reading my first story!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 ** _The Greatest Speech_**

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked up to a much disheveled looking Harry Potter. Taking one look he shook his head and spoke in his booming voice "I was just made Minister of Magic." Harry looked up at him with a cocked head as if to say 'oh yeah?' Kingsley kept going and asked "I was wondering if you would say a few words to the people Harry?" Harry replied with a somber "yeah alright I guess it's the least I can do." 

The pair made their way to the stage a few days later where a ceremony was all set up. With half the magical community in attendance and every news outlet including the Wizarding Wireless Network broadcasting to everyone not in attendance. Harry walked up to the stage after a small hug from Hermione and a clap on the back and a small shove from Ron. With a helpless shrug to Kinglsey. Taking his wand out he cast a few spells and began his speech. 

"Hello all I would like to thank every one of you ungrateful bastard for all the help you never gave me! Going from thinking I am a hero to the next Dark Lord! You've made my life a living hell since I entered the wizarding world. I cannot thank you enough for that you petty people! I've stopped Voldemort a total of seven times now. From stopping him from getting the Philosophers Stone because some great almighty wizard thought it would be a good idea to keep in a school with defense three first years bypassed. And when I asked for help form adults to be shut down and forced to protect the stone myself once again stopping him. To the Chamber of Secrets where everyone spent the year insulting, bullying and thinking I was the heir petrifying my friends. And when I found the chamber, a little second year. I went and asked for help from adults again to only be shut down and almost oblivated. And I was once again forced to defeat Voldemort myself almost dying to a basilisk. And might I add this was all caused Malfoy giving a Horcrux of Voldemort's to a young Ginny Weasley! And let's not even get started on third year, what a bloody disaster. Finding out my innocent godfather went to Azkaban with no trial! Because of this I was forced to live with my abusive magic hating relatives! The ministry almost killing me three times with dementors, the beginning of the year on the train, middle of the year at quidditch, and the end of the year! And then the stupid git on a minister Fudge won't listen to my pleas of getting my godfather a trail and just wants him kissed to get rid of evidence of his incompetence. And moving on to that stupid Tri-Wizard tournament I was entered in to kill me! AND NO ONE BELIEVED ME?! And the smear campaign on my character after. So I think what I am saying is screw the British Wizarding World I am going to France and I am taking the Potter and Black Fortunes with me. Which I am told generates and funds most of the economy. So fuck you all and goodbye!" With that he apparated away to France and was never seen again. 

All throughout his speech ministry officials tried to break through the wards Harry had set up before his speech. Kingsley was shaking in fury. The community was sitting in silence to stunned to do anything. Then someone in the crowd worked up the courage to say "wow we really messed up that boys life" and someone else replied "we need change!" and this started a chant. His friends sat there shaking their heads crying because they knew this was the last they would see of their hero and friend Harry Potter. And even with his departing words he was still a hero who managed to spin the whole community on its head in one afternoon with a few words. Over the years with many hardships and struggles the British ministry managed to right itself and start on a healthy path. 


End file.
